Beautiful Sinner
by InsaneLittleMisfit
Summary: The dangerous life style has become accustom to Helena, with her boyfriend being associated with the mob. She knows bad people do bad things for no true purpose but two brothers committing massacres for the sake of good proves to have deeper consequences. Helena finds herself in the middle of a damn war-zone.. Can the Saints protect her from further damage? Murphy/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, besides my oc's, or anything from the Boondock Saints.**

**Please, Review/Favorite/Follow if you like (:**

* * *

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_ Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_ Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to e__nd_"

~ Facedown by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**Prologue:**

Evil takes many forms, that is often how we get corrupted. It can be a beautiful man, after all the devil himself was an angel, or it can wear the face of a loved one. We mustn't be fooled by the wickeds charm but stay on the path god set out for us.'

Mom always told me this as a reminder to be the good little girl in our family, and I was for a long time. However like any adolescence I grew tired of being the good girl and wanted a bite from of the forbidden fruit.

On my seventeenth birthday me and a couple of my pals were out celebrating and a man spilled his beer on my yellow floral dress that was barely over my knees( mother would killed me for anything shorter.)

I was so dazed by his pearly white smile that I hadn't seen the pure evil in his eyes. The cruel intentions he had out for me. I heard of his reputation long before I was put under his spell..

Liam is his name, he works for an Italian mob boss and has quiet the temper. At the time I thought, 'How can an angel be so cruel?'

I didn't meet the dark side of the angel until a couple months later when I caught him screwin' a whore in our bed (mom kicked me out the first time I brought Liam home to meet my folks so he let me live with him.)

He immediately pushed the Barbie off of him the moment I opened the door.

"What the fuck?!" I shout as anger floods in my veins.

Liam got out of the bed not bothering to cover his nude body.

"Babe calm down, it was just some fun." He chuckled.

"Fun?! Screw you!" I scream and turn to walk away but Liam grabs my wrist and pulls me hard against him.

"Let me go!" I try to push the blonde man off with fail. Finally I dig my nails deep into his skin drawing blood.

"Bitch!" Liam pushes me down on the ground and I bang my head on the floor making my vision a tad blurry.

He told the Barbie to leave and she did with out hesitation.

Liam knelt down to stare deeply in my eyes.

"Look what ya made me do babe." He gently pulled me to my feet and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I love ya." Liam kissed the top of my head, I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

The man cupped my face in his palms, "do ya love me?"

I didn't know what to do, Liam had a temper and throws a tantrum whenever he doesn't get what he wants.

Fearing what would happen if I raged him I nodded and allowed his chapped lips to crash against mine.

I should have left the dragons layer after that but I didn't..because of my foolishness I continued to get burned.

I've learned though how to avoid angering Liam in anyway possible and he didn't bring any more whores to our house but that didn't ease the tension. He continued to grow in the mob industry over the next two years, bringing a few of his coworkers in our home for 'business' discussions.

The 25 year old would show me off like a prized trophy and the others would gawk at me like a piece of meat they wanted to devour. Of course I was to blame for their sick thoughts. Once they'd all leave Liam would shout at me for attracting them. He'd call me a no good whore and if he had been drinking a lot I'd end up having to wear a lot of makeup the next day.

This is the price I must pay for falling into the devils clutches. This be gods punishment then I shall accept it. I wanted to be with the dangerous man, now I have to pay the price...Jesus why couldn't I fall in love with a guy from church like mother always wanted?! They're safe...right?


End file.
